This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cloning, gene therapy, and stem cell technologies are rapidly developing in a variety of species that are models for human biology. Rhesus macaques and baboons are the animal models that most closely resemble humans, biologically, physiologically, and genetically, and are the most feasible for a variety of research applications. Simple gene or complex trait, infectious or environmental, the rhesus macaque plays an important role in research that is directly related to human health. But, genetic applications and resources for the rhesus macaque and other nonhuman primates (NHPs) have not been developed or used to their fullest capacities. Most primate holding facilities are just now using genetics to assist with colony management. Animal relatedness needs to be considered in research applications, such as vaccine or exposure studies. The genetic background clearly plays an important role in biological responses of an individual and should be more controlled in all animal and human studies. The central hypothesis is that the genetic background of an individual, particularly as an animal model, is vital to research study design. The investigators propose to develop and facilitate the genetic resources of NHPs, particularly rhesus macaque, and apply genetic information to colony management and study design.